Honeythief
by Omore
Summary: Byakuran y Shoichi. Shoichi y Byakuran. Vidas perpendiculares condenadas a separarse... y la miel putrefacta que se derrama por el suelo. 10051. Drabble collection.


**Autorreto de la semana:** escribir 10 drabbles de menos de 100 palabras inspirados en frases de la canción _"Honeytief"_ de **Halou**. Enorgulléceme decir que lo he conseguido y me encanta el resultado =3

**·Título:** Honeythief (o selección de drabbles híper cortos que uno lee como entremés).  
><strong>·<strong>**Pairing/personajes:** **10051** [Byakuran/Shoichi]. Leve insinuación de **4851** [Spanner/Shoichi], pero sólo si eres muy _shipper_~  
><strong>·<span>Género:<span>** mayormente angst, con un poquitín de hurt/comfort.  
><strong>·<strong>**Advertencias:** spoilers del _"Arco del futuro"_. Lime muy muy ligerito. Sentimientos retorcidos y conceptos reversibles. Si hay algo que no se comprende, simplemente preguntad =)

¡Por cierto! Al traducir las frases las he adaptado de forma que a mi juicio tuvieran mayor sentido. Si alguien ve algún error garrafal-o-no-tanto, que por favor lo diga ;)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn **©Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong> _Sometimes I doubt the path I chose  
><em>(A veces dudo del camino que he escogido).  
>-Número de palabras: 60.<p>

Shoichi Irie tiene un secreto.  
>A veces mira a Byakuran y no ve en él al genocida conquistador de mundos. A veces su sonrisa es tan pura que le hace preguntarse si no sería mejor abandonar el "buen camino". A veces no le molesta que le llame "Sho-chan" y le muerda tiernamente el cuello.<br>A veces sí. A veces duda.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong> _Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold_.  
>(A veces parece que todos mis sueños se han detenido).<br>-Número de palabras: 80.

Terminar la carrera. Encontrar un buen trabajo. Una vida sencilla, preocupaciones meramente cotidianas. Ser amado por ese hombre o esa mujer o esos niños que llenen de risas la casa. Tumbarse en la cama agotado, pleno; cerrar los ojos sabiendo qué es lo que te aguarda al despertar.  
>Nada de eso es posible ya. No desde que le embrujaron esos ojos, tras chocar contra su espalda.<p>

(Pero pudo haberlo sido. Sí; _pudo_ haberlo sido. Eso es lo que más duele).

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong> _There's no doubt that this will make me strong_.  
>(No hay duda de que esto me hará fuerte).<br>-Número de palabras: 80.

Shoichi inspira profundamente y el aliento se le entrecorta. Bien puede ser de excitación como de miedo. Los labios de Byakuran viajan por su cuerpo haciéndole perder la noción del espacio-tiempo. Sube hasta su boca y la lengua que roza la suya le sabe a azúcar y a ajenjo. _Por favor, basta._  
>Convencerse de que lo que está haciendo forma parte de la fachada es mucho más fácil que admitir que ama el tacto de esas manos. <em>Por favor, más<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong> _Because it's the hardest thing I've ever done_.  
>(Porque es lo más duro que he hecho jamás).<br>-Número de palabras: 45

Shoichi se siente demasiado insignificante como para cargar a su espalda la destrucción del mundo conocido, aunque por ello deba rociar con gasolina sus sueños y verlos arder. No hay más opciones: es Byakuran o el futuro.  
>Porque no es posible un futuro con Byakuran.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong> _And when I'm lost, you search for me_.  
>(Y cuando estoy perdido, me encuentras).<br>-Número de palabras: 90

El mismo lugar. La misma gente. Las mismas acciones. El mismo cielo. El mismo día mil veces repetido.  
>Byakuran estaba aburrido. Terriblemente aburrido.<br>Un golpe en su espalda.  
><em>"¿Te encuentras bien, chico?"<em>

El mismo lugar. La misma gente. Las mismas acciones. El mismo cielo. El mismo día mil veces repetido. El mismo golpe en su espalda.  
><em>"Te he visto en otro lugar... en otro mundo".<em>

Se convirtió en una rutina. En distintas vidas, en distintos futuros, Shoichi siempre golpeaba su espalda.  
>Por alguna razón, eso no le aburría en absoluto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong> _And when I doubt, you're my belief_.  
>(Y cuando dudo, eres mi creencia).<br>-Número de palabras: 55

Shoichi siempre ha creído en Byakuran. Desde que le conoció ha sido para él la órbita alrededor de la cual giraba el mundo. No importaba qué ocurriera; una simple mirada a su persona bastaba para saber qué camino tomar.  
>Resulta curioso que ahora, cuando todo está patas arriba, ese detalle no haya cambiado un ápice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong> _I'm supposed to be the stronger one_.  
>(Se supone que soy el fuerte).<br>-Número de palabras: 35

Una sola lágrima de frustración le derrota. A quién quiere engañar. Él no tiene fuerza suficiente para soportar semejante carga.  
>Spanner abre los brazos y le acoge en silencio. Cómo duele vivir con este peso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VIII.<strong> _Still I hold my breath each time you go_.  
>(Sigo conteniendo el aliento cada vez que te marchas).<br>-Número de palabras: 70

Shoichi le dice que se va y él asiente. Shoichi le mira durante un segundo y él sonríe. Shoichi frunce el ceño, se aleja; él coge una nube de azúcar y muerde porque es la única forma que tiene de tragarse la ansiedad que comienza a atenazarle el pecho.  
>Insulsa tragicomedia. Ha vivido miles de veces su pérdida, pero todas duelen como la primera. <em>"¿Con qué me sorprenderás ahora, Sho-chan?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>IX.<strong> _If you are dreaming, I never want to wake you up_.  
>(Si estás soñando, no quiero despertarte nunca).<br>-Número de palabras: 70

El sueño de Shoichi es despertar y que los últimos diez años hayan sido una mala pesadilla. Que el incidente con la Munición de los 10 años no hubiese tenido lugar y su existencia transcurriera como desde un principio debió hacerlo. Universidad. Byakuran. Spanner. Los momentos más felices de su vida.

El sueño de Byakuran es conquistar el mundo onírico de Shoichi. Así, incluso dormido podrá tenerle a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>X.<strong> _I'm at my wit's end... and I'm losing my head._  
>(Se me agota el juicio... y estoy perdiendo la cabeza).<br>-Número de palabras: 50

Cuando barruntó la traición de Shoichi, Byakuran rió. Rió tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo que se le saltaron las lágrimas.  
>Mentiría si dijese que no se lo esperaba. Era cuestión de tiempo.<br>Porque no había un futuro, ni uno solo, en que Shoichi no se apartase de su lado.


End file.
